


Forever

by emilyhbr4



Series: Remember Me [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyhbr4/pseuds/emilyhbr4
Summary: After battling rape, abuse, and the death of loved ones, Alexander Hamilton navigates his final years of college as well as life afterwards. Pt. 2 of Remember Me.





	1. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There was nothing in this world that made him smile more than Eliza."

Three years into college, no one is the same person that they were three years into high school. As a junior, Alexander Hamilton’s mother died. The same year, he was abused and raped by his cousin who killed himself. Then, to top it all off, his first love, John Laurens, was killed in a car crash. But through all of this, Alex was still standing during his third year of college and going strong.

Not all of his junior year was bad, however. Even though he lost his mom, he gained two new parents through Lin Manuel Miranda and Vanessa Nadal, who he loved enough to call ‘mom’ and ‘dad’. After losing his John, he found a new love in Elizabeth Schuyler, or Eliza, whom he was still dating. The past four years had been quieter than Alex could have ever hoped for. Eliza made him calm, his parents made him feel secure, and his double major in politics and journalism kept him busy. 

Here he was, twenty-two, sleep deprived, and incredibly sure of his newest decision. He had a few people to call, however, before the big day arrived. Marquis de Lafayette was the first on the list.

“Alex! It’s so good to hear from you, mon ami!” Lafayette was attending a different college than Alex, one that was thousands of miles away in France. Some stuff in his family was falling apart and he felt it was time to go home. Nobody could blame him, but everyone missed him.

“It’s been way to long, Laf,” Alex smiled. He could pratically see Lafayette’s goofy grin through the phone. When he smiled, it was infectious. 

“So what is the occasion?” His French accent became heavier through his stay in France, but he kept his English up through conversations like these.

“I have to tell you something important,” Alex said slowly. What he was about to do was huge, and he needed advice from all of the people he was close to before moving forward. This was too important to do his normal ‘Alex Hamilton’ thing and go at an insane pace. 

“Well, spit it out!” Laf exclaimed after a moment.

“I’m going to ask Eliza to marry me.” And there it was. It wasn’t a question; he didn’t say ‘I think’. Alexander Hamilton was going to ask Elizabeth Schuyler to marry him.

Lafayette was stunned for a moment and he really didn’t know what to say. They were only twenty-two, but when he really thought about it, he wasn’t surprised. “Alex that is wonderful!”

Ever since Eliza and Alex had started dating, Lafayette and Hercules knew they were meant to be. When John died, they didn’t know if they’d ever see Alex smile again and somehow Eliza brought that back for him. If she could do that, then she was the one. 

“Lafayette, I’m really nervous,” Alex stuttered. “I’ve never been so nervous about anything in my whole life.”

“Alexander Hamilton? Nervous? I find that hard to believe,” Lafayette replied. Alex was almost never nervous. Even if he was, he took his nerves out on paper, rarely through his words. Alex had a panic attack every once in awhile, but that was only when it got really bad. Overall, ‘nervous’ was not a word anyone would use to describe him nowadays.

“I’ve never felt this way before.” Alex had to sit down before saying his next hit. “What if she says no?”

“Mon petit lion, if there is one thing I know for certain, it is that you and Eliza are meant to be together. I cannot imagine a situation where the girl says no.”

“But her dad…” Alex argued. “He could stop her.”

“Eliza’s got a good head on her shoulders now. She won’t let her dad stand in the way.” Mr. Schuyler was, in polite terms, a difficult man. As a teenager, Eliza dated a boy named Sam Seabury due to her father’s demands. He wanted his daughters’ to all have ‘respectable’ marriages that came with money to uphold the Schuyler name. Eventually, they were able to negotiate their way into having only one arranged marriage. Angelica volunteered and moved to the University of London with John Church. 

The guilt Peggy and Eliza felt was immense, but they couldn’t do anything about it. Angelica had made up her mind and there was no changing it, even if she only got to see her sisters on holidays.

“Do you love her, Alex?”

“Yes,” Alex replied immediately.

“Then that is all that matters. She’ll say yes, and then you can deal with her pain in the ass father after the engagement. Send me the save the date as soon as possible, oui? I will book a flight as soon as possible.”

‘Thanks Laf,” Alex smiled. 

~

Alex flipped his phone around in his palm. His call with Lafayette was the easier of the two. The next call he needed to make would be a bit more nerve racking. His parent’s approval meant everything to him and if he didn’t have their blessing then he couldn’t ask Eliza to marry him.

As he stared at his lock screen, he changed his mind. He couldn’t do this over the phone. He needed to see them. Quickly, he logged onto his computer and pulled up Skype. His parents were busy people, but they had a standing apppointment on Thursday nights to talk at seven in the evening. With a deep breath, he called them.

Suddenly, his Mom and Dad’s faces appeared on the screen. His Dad was mumbling, “Old Man Miranda… can’t figure out how to work skype. Oh Alex! Look, Vanessa, there he is! We did it!” Then they high fived like the dorky couple they were.

“Hi Mom. Hi Dad,” Alex said, giving them a small wave.

“Hi honey!” Vanessa exclaimed. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Yeah bud, what’s up with the skype? We usually do this over the phone. Not that we’re complaining, of course,” Lin rambled.

“Well, this is important and I didn’t want to do it over the phone,” Alex explained. He leaned against his desk chair and ran his hands through his hair.

Vanessa and Lin glanced at one another. “Is something wrong?” Vanessa asked.

“No! God, no,” Alex said, shaking his head. “This is a good thing, I swear.”

“Well then, let’s hear it!” Lin smiled, leaning back in his chair and putting his arm around Vanessa’s shoulder and his other hand in hers. That was the love Alex wanted. That was the love he had.

Alex opened his desk drawer and took out a small, black box that he began to play with in his hands. “I have to ask you something important and I need your approval.” His parents raised their eyebrows and waited for him to continue. “I want to ask Eliza to marry me.”

Lin and Vanessa both opened their mouths in shock, but the little tilts to their mouths said that they were happy. Lin was the first to say something. “Alex, buddy, that’s fantastic!”

“Certainly the best news of the week,” Vanessa added with quite the grin.

“So you’re okay with it?” Alex asked, blushing.

“Okay with it? We’re more than okay with it! We’re estatic. Eliza’s a great girl,” Lin said, nodding and using his hands while he talked like he usually did when he was excited.

“You’re one lucky guy if she says yes,” Vanessa agreed. “Although, I don’t know why she wouldn’t. Did you buy the ring?”

“It’s right here.” Alex took it out of the box and held it up to the camera. When he picked out the ring, he had a mental picture of the promise ring that Sam gave Eliza when they were teenagers. He knew I couldn’t look anything like that, so he bought a gold band with one, large diamond sticking up in the center. Vanessa gasped at the sight of it.

“That’s beautiful!”

“It should be. It cost a fortune,” Alex mumbled as he stared at it once more and placed it back in the box.

“When are you proposing?” Lin asked.

“Saturday night. We’re going out to dinner at her favorite restaurant here in Philidelphia, a sushi place downtown. It’s fancy and expensive. I want it to be intimate.”

“That sounds wonderful, honey,” Vanessa sighed. She was a sucker for love stories, her own being her favorite one of them all.

“It does sound amazing, mijo,” Lin agreed. He then hesitating before saying, “Not to be a downer, but, how are you paying for all this? I know I haven’t sent you a lot lately.”

Alex sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “I picked up a couple extra shifts at the coffee shop. No big deal,” he shrugged. In reality, he was having sleepless nights trying to balance work, classes, and studying.

Vanessa and Lin both frowned. “Alex, we don’t want you overworking yourself.”  
“It’s fine, mom. I’m fine.”

“We don’t want you to pick up extra shifts. I can send you more money, Alex. It’s not a problem,” Lin tried to reason with him.

Alex immediately shook his head. “No, no I don’t want you to do that. You’re already paying for most of college. I’ve got this covered.”

Lin tried to interject. “But, Alex-”

“I really don’t want your money. I can do this on my own. But, listen, if I pick up an unpaid internship with a senator or a governor or something, then I’ll let you pay for a few things,” Alex laughed. 

“Alright, it’s a deal,” Lin said, laughing in return. Then, he turned to Vanessa and exclaimed, “Our boy’s getting married!”

Just then, his roommate and best friend, Hercules Mulligan, walked through the door. Quickly, Alex said, “Hey, Herc’s here, I gotta go. Talk to you later?”

“Love you, mijo,” Lin replied.

“Talk to you soon!” Vanessa beamed, and then the call was cut. Hercules put his keys down by the door and took off his jacket while Alex closed his laptop and shoved the ring box in his back pocket.

“What’s the deal? You know you don’t have to stop talking to them when I get here,” Hercules said. Herc was studying at the Art Institute of Chicago, majoring in fashion. He was really fucking good at it too. Eliza and Alex were both studying at the University of Chicago, an ‘almost’ ivy. Alex was double majoring in politics and journalism while Eliza was majoring in social services, though she was thinking about getting her masters in early childhood education. She lived down in the street in an apartment by herself, which Alex hated, so he tried to spend as much time there as possible. He didn’t like the idea of her being alone. But, she said yes to his proposal, she would never have to be alone again.

“I know, I know.” Alex hadn’t told Herc yet. He was telling everyone today, so there was no better time than the present. With Hercules, the less talking there was the better. So, instead of telling him, Alex took the ring box out of his pocket and placed it on the kitchen counter.

“What’s this?” Herc asked, picking it up and opening it. “Holy shit. You proposing to me bro? You know, I’m sort of committed to Laf.”

“Very funny,” Alex replied, rolling his eyes.

“Is this serious?” 

“I’m proposing Saturday.”

Hercules took a seat at their kitchen table and Alex did the same. Hercules still had the ring box in his hand. He paused for a moment, looking it over. “That’s great, Alex, but what about Angelica?”

Alex suddenly became incredibly interested in his hands. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve seen your letters.”

“They’re nothing. I mean, they’re not nothing, but there’s nothing there,” Alex stuttered.

“Then I believe you.” He slid the ring over to him. “Congrats, man. I can’t believe you’re getting engaged.”

“Honestly?” Alex laughed. “Me neither.”

~

Eliza’s phone buzzed next to her notebook once again as she sat at her kitchen table, studying. It was Saturday, and she knew that if she didn’t study that afternoon, she wouldn’t ever get to. The text was from Alex and it was the fifth one he had sent her that day making sure they were still on for dinner. Since she had responded ‘yes’ every single time, she decided to pick up the phone and call him this time. Tucking the phone under her ear, she let it ring.

Alex picked up after only a few seconds. “Eliza! Hey!”

“Alex, what is going on?” Eliza laughed. “You’ve texted me like a million times.” It was five o’clock and Alex was picking her up at seven. She wasn’t even dressed yet, although she was starting to feel like she should get going.

Alex paused for a moment. He had texted her too many times, she thought something was up. Quickly, he found a way to cover it up. “I’m just excited, that’s all. I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever, ‘Liza. I miss you. You’ve been studying non-stop and I’ve picked up extra shifts at the coffee shop and I just…”

Eliza cut him off. “Okay, I get it. I miss you too, Alexander.” His name rolled off her tongue beautifully. “I’ll see you at seven.”

“I’ll see you at seven,” Alex repeated, and then, he was gone. Eliza tenderly placed her phone down on the table and continued to highlight her pyschology notes. However, her mind was distracted now. Instead of highlighting, she started to tap her pen on her paper. Alex had been talking about the future a lot lately. The places he wanted to see and the people he wanted to work with, but most of all, he made it very clear that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Eliza. 

For some reason, it didn’t scare her at all. It should have- she was young and still figuring her life out. But when she was seventeen, she knew that Alex was the one and nothing had changed since. Thoughts of marriage had always been in the back of her mind, and she intended to keep them back there so that she wouldn’t get her hopes up. Even on a night like tonight, she wouldn’t let herself expect anything. 

It’s times like these when she missed her sisters. Peggy was in Boston, majoring in gender studies and working on changing the world. Angelica was still in London with her boyfriend, John Church, finishing up her senior year at the University as she double majored in business and publishing. More than anything, she wished they were there in Chicago with her. Holidays certainly weren’t enough.

Eventually, she gave up on studying and retreated to her bedroom to pick out a dress for dinner.

~

It was funny, Eliza was always the one to calm Alex’s nerves, but tonight she was the one making him nervous. She was only a few blocks away and the sun was just beginning to set, so he decided to walk. He had a suit on, and a really nice on at that. It was the one he wore to the Tonys the year after ‘Adams’ premiered. He took Eliza as his date, and his dad won a bunch. It was a great night, but honestly nothing could top the night he was adopted.

When he finally reached Eliza’s door, he double-checked that the red roses in his hand looked okay, took a breath, and then knocked.

Faintly, he heard Eliza yell, “Coming!” through the door. Then, he heard the pitter patter of her feet around the apartment.

Suddenly, she was there, standing in its frame. By some crazy concidence, she had the dress on that she wore to the Tonys. The both shared a moment of laughter before Alex said, “You look amazing.”

“So do you,” she replied. “I’m feelng a bit of déjà vu, you?”

“A little bit,” Alex laughed. Then he stammered, “Here, these are for you.” He handed her the flowers and her eyes lit up the way they did whenever he did anything unexpected for her.

“They’re beautiful, Alex. Let me go put them in water before we go.” He followed her into the apartment where she pulled out a small vase and filled it with water. Suddenly, the ring in his pocket felt like the heaviest weight on the planet. It was all becoming real.

His hands started to vibrate and he tried to stop them by shoving them in his pockets. Eliza gave him a look. “Are you okay?”

“Better than ever,” Alex replied, masking his nerves with a smile. She still had a concerned look on her face because she knew better, but chose to let Alex tell her with time. She interlocked arms with him as he led her downstairs to call an Uber.

~

“This. Is. Delicious,” Eliza said through bites of sushi. She was obsessed with it. She ate it at least once or twice a week. Alex, on the other hand, liked it but wasn’t the biggest fan. He ate it because she liked it.

“Yeah, it’s really good,” Alex agreed. “Should we get dessert?” It was posed as a question, but if she said no he really didn’t know what he’d do. When they first got to the resturaunt it was crowded, so Alex told Eliza to wait outside while he went to the hostess. Secretly at that time he slipped the ring to the hostess, who was instructed to put it on the chocolate cake Eliza was about to order.

“Oo, yes!” Eliza beamed. Alex sighed out of relief. 

He then picked up the menu and posed the question, “Chocolate cake?”

“You know me too well,” Eliza smirked as she finished off her sushi. Chocolate was another one of Eliza’s weaknesses. She just couldn’t get enough.

At this point, Alex was getting restless. He kept patting the ring in his pocket, just to make sure it was there. Eliza took notice and took hold of his hand. “Hey, I’m glad we’re here together,” she said with a smile.

“Me too,” Alex replied, smiling back. There was nothing in this world that made him smile more than Eliza.

Within minutes, the waiter brought their chocolate cake. He placed it front of Eliza, who picked up a fork, saw the ring, and then stopped with her fork in mid air. Alex was shaking more than you could believe, but he was ready.

He took the ring from the chocolate cake, stepped out from the table, and knelt down in front of her. Eliza brought her hands up to her face and gasped as tears began to form in her eyes. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Everyone’s eyes in the resturaunt were on them now.

“Eliza, I fell in love with you when I was seventeen and haven’t fallen out. You’ve been there for me through everything, and I couldn’t be happier to be kneeling in front of you right now.” Alex paused, trying not to let tears fall down his face. “There’s not a lot of constant in my life, Eliza. But you are. You’re my steady rock that keeps me going and keeps me inspired. I love you, Eliza. I guess, what I’m trying to say is, will you marry me?”

Then, there was the pause to end all pauses. The pause that made sweats break out on Alex’s forehead.

And then, there was an answer.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I hope you like it, because this is the most fluff you'll be getting for awhile :)
> 
> xoxo  
> Emily


	2. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are about to be blessed with the best wife."

The next morning, Eliza and Alex woke up in bed together. Eliza was lying on Alex’s bare chest, feeling the rise and fall of his chest and twisting her ring around on her finger. Her fiance was sleeping soundly for once in his life. Her fiance, she repeated quietly to herself. She still couldn’t believe it.

Eliza was enjoying the peace of the morning, wrapped in their sheets when she heard Alex take in a breath and slowly open his eyes. Her eyes met his; he pulled her a bit closer, and kissed the top of her head.

“Good morning,” Eliza said quietly, rolling into his side.

“Good morning,” Alex sighed, bringing his other arm over and putting it around her waist. 

“Let’s get brunch,” Eliza smiled with her eyes closed, taking in the scent of Alex. “I want to call my sisters and tell them the good news.”

Alex groaned slightly. “Or we could stay in bed all day.” Eliza looked up at him with the saddest eyes she could produce. “Okay, okay. Five more minutes.” 

Eliza took Alex’s arms off of her and sprung out of bed. Then she took her pillow and smacked Alex’s back with it, jumping onto the bed like a child.

Alex’s eyes shot open. “Oh, you are so going down.” He picked up his own pillow and it became all out warfare in their underwear.

~

Two hours later, Alex and Eliza made it to brunch. Alex’s hair was a mess, but he didn’t really care. Eliza looked perfect as always to him, but in reality she felt her makeup was smuged and her clothes were deshevled. They had definitely both just rolled out of bed, but it didn’t matter because they were together.

Eliza ordered a healthy veggie omlet, while Alex indulged in a stack of French toast with whipped cream and syrup. He felt he deserved it. He was incredibly active the night before. Even though Eliza did her best to stay on the healthy side, she still snuck a few bites from Alex’s plate. He playfully teased her, but he thought it was cute. 

As they munched away, Eliza squealed, “Oo! Let’s call my sisters! I can’t wait to tell them the news!”  
Alex shifted in his seat. “Yeah, totally, let’s do it.”

Eliza pulled out her cellphone from her purse and said, “Peggy first.” She then put it on speakerphone and placed it down on the white tablecloth so that they could both speak.

It rang a few times, but eventually Peggy answered. There was a yawn before she said, “Hello?”

Eliza shot Alex a glance. “Peggy, are you still in bed? It’s eleven thirty.” Alex let out a small chuckle.

“Eliza! Hey!” Peggy replied. Clearly, she didn’t look at the caller ID before picking up the phone.

“Yes, I’m still in bed. I’m a freshman. I got home at 3:30 in the morning. Just because you and Alex are old and don’t go out and party anymore doesn’t mean I don’t. Now tell me what’s up so I can go back to sleep.”

That was Peggy for you, very direct. “Speaking of Alex,” Eliza trailed. “He’s here with me now. We need to telll you something.”

“Hey Peggy,” Alex cut in. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to talk all that much when Eliza was on the phone with her sisters, but he didn’t mind. It was cute the way her face lit up when she talked to them. 

“Hey! What’s going on you two? Eliza, you pregnant?”

“No, no,” Eliza laughed. “It’s pretty big, however. Alex and I are engaged.” Alex smiled. He loved hearing her say that.

Then, there was so much screaming from the other end of the phone; Eliza had to turn off speakerphone for a moment. They were getting strange looks from the rest of the restaurant. 

“You’re engaged?!” Peggy repeated, just to make sure.

“Yes, we’re engaged,” Eliza responded. She was delighted at how happy her sister was. 

“I can’t believe it! I mean, I can believe it- it’s you and Alex! Match made in heaven!” Peggy rambled. “When’s the wedding?”

Eliza locked eyes with Alex. “Well I always wanted a June wedding.”

“Then June it is,” Alex replied immediately. Whatever Eliza wanted, she would have. He would make sure of it.

“I’ll be there,” Peggy stated. “Now go get it on, love birds!” Then, she hung up without saying goodbye. Eliza’s cheeks flushed a crimison color at her exclamation. 

“She can be so embarrassing sometimes.”

“Aw, come on now, she’s just happy. Besides, it’s not like we weren’t getting it on earlier…”

“Alexander!” She yelled, giving him a light slap on the shoulder. Alex just laughed in response. Eliza was not one for talking about sex in public. She had always been innocent in that way, until they were in the bedroom of course. Alex found it endearing.

Eliza gave him a fake scowl which quickly turned into a laugh, then said, “Okay, let’s call Angelica now.”

“What time is it in London?” Alex asked.

“They’re six hours ahead of us here, so like 5:30. Why?” Eliza asked.

“Just wondering,” Alex muttered. She gave him a confused look, but then called her sister anyway. It didn’t take long for her to pick up the phone.

“Eliza!” Angelica proclaimed.

“Angelica!” She said right back. “Alex and I are on speaker phone at brunch.”

“Wow, how lucky does a girl have to be to get the two of you on the phone at the same time?”

“Pretty lucky,” Alex laughed, though Eliza noticed he looked a bit uncomfortable. Angelica proofread Alex’s papers all of the time, so they probably just disagreed on something, she concluded. It would blow over rather quickly she was sure. 

“We have something to tell you,” Eliza says quickly. 

“Okay then, out with it! I haven’t got all night! Though, I suppose it’s day time where you are.” Angelica was always one to get straight to the point, even when everyone else was dancing around the subject.

“Alex and I are getting married.” There it was. Unlike the phone call with Peggy, there was not joyous screaming on the other line. Instead, there was silence for a moment that seemed to last forever.

Eventually, Angelica cleared her throat and asked, “To be clear, you said getting married, not already married, right?” 

“Oh god no, just engaged. I can’t have a wedding without my sisters!” Eliza exclaimed, her smile a bit tense from the pause.

“That’s amazing, ‘Liza. I’m so happy for you. You too, Alex. You are about to be blessed with the best wife.” Eliza’s smiled relaxed, the pause forgotten.

“Angelica,” Eliza giggled. “Stop.”

“She’s right,” Alex replied, kissing his fiance’s hand. 

~

The rest of the day was uneventful, but eventful all the same. Eliza and Alex didn’t do anything of significant importance, but they were together and the feeling was total bliss. Around five o’clock, they had to leave one another. Whether she liked it our not, Eliza had a paper due the next day that wasn’t even half completed. Alex walked her back to her apartment and asked her to call when she finished, just to make sure she was getting some sleep. Eliza thought this was a bit hypocritical, considering Alex’s normal sleeping habits. But, she knew that he was just being protective. He thought she worked too hard.

Alex’s walk home was brisk. It was October, and the air was getting colder as the leaves changed and fell throughout the city. He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to shove his guilty feelings down.

It was no secret that Angelica was a big part of his life. She left for London the summer after he and Eliza’s junior year. From then on, they only saw her on breaks. Somehow, after she left, their relationship had grown stronger along the way. Even with modern technology, they had a habit of writing each other letters weekly. It was in their letters that unspoken feelings were written.  
When he reached his apartment, he tried to take his mind off of it, but the nagging feeling wouldn’t go away. He needed to call Angelica. It wasn’t a choice.

The phone rang a few times, and Alex began to sweat. Maybe he would get lucky and only have to leave a message. But, he was never very lucky. “Alex?” Angelica said with a tired voice. “It’s late.”

“Right, right, I’m sorry. I forget that not all people are insomniacs like I am,” Alex said hurriedly.  
“Well, I’m awake now, so let’s talk,” Angelica sighed. “You’re getting married.”

“I’m getting married,” Alex repeated.

Angelica paused for a moment, trying to decide which words to use. At last, she came up with, “You should have told me.”

Alex closed his eyes for a second of peace. He knew this was coming. “I should have told you,” he repeated again, agreeing with her.

“I mean, come on, Alex. You completely blind sided me today on the phone with my sister.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I just didn’t know how to tell you,” Alex replied. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out this mess in his head.

“Tell me what? That you wanted to get married to my sister who you’re dating?” Angelica asked, becoming slightly enraged.

“It’s not that easy with you, Angelica!” Alex yelled, replying to her anger. Angelica didn’t reply. She didn’t know what to say to him. 

Her years in London hadn’t been easy. Her boyfriend, John Church, treated her right and gave her anything she wanted, but the friends she made were nothing like the ones at home. They had expectations to uphold in London. She had to be friends with the right people and establish the right contacts. Everyday, she did her best to not be seen as arm candy, but the classroom was one place that she found escape. The other being Alex’s letters.

“Well whose fault is that?” Angelica snapped.

“It’s just as much yours as it is mine,” Alex rebutted.

“Well, at least I never told you that I loved you.” There was ice in Angelica’s voice. Even all the way across the ocean, he could picture her sitting in her bed, the covers strewn about. John wouldn’t be home yet. He always went out drinking and came home long after Angelica was asleep. He had hoped she wouldn’t bring that particular letter up, but he knew it was the real root of their problems. 

Months ago, just after Angelica went back to London after visiting home for spring break, he was feeling lonely. Maybe it was because it was finals and both he and Eliza were way too wrapped up in their work, but he began to second-guess himself. He loved Eliza; he would always love Eliza. Angelica was someone he aspired to be, and somewhere along the way he mistaked those feelings for love. 

“Angelica, we talked about this.”

“That doesn’t make it any easier, Alex.” She was lonely, and Alex gave her what John couldn’t- unconditional love. “This needs to stop,” she whispered.

“I love your sister,” Alex said, making it final. It was like daggers shooting through Angelica’s heart, but at the same time, Eliza was happier than she had ever heard her. That was what she wanted.

“I know,” she whispered again. 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you before it happened,” Alex apologized. He knew it would never be enough. “But your sister can never know what I did.”

“Everything you and I do is for her from now on,” Angelica continued.

“No more lying,” Alex stated.

“I should go,” Angelica whispered. “It’s late. Goodnight, Alexander.”

“Goodnight Ang-” he began to say, but she hung up the phone before he had the chance to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you in on something. As I write this story, I'm not Alex. I'm Angelica.
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter, but I really needed to get this in. It's going to be important :) As always, I reply to all of your comments and your kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> xoxo  
> -Emily


	3. Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never stopped loving you."

“Can you believe the wedding is in two weeks?” Eliza asked as she and Alex walked down an aisle of a flower shop, trying to pick out the ones for her bouquet and centerpieces.

“I know, love, I can’t believe it,” Alex said, wrapping an arm around her and planting a kiss on her cheek.

She ripped away from him slightly and replied, “No, Alex, the wedding is in two weeks. I don’t know how we’re supposed to get this all done!” She had a look of stress on her face as she flipped through the flowers.

“Hun, let’s not try to hurt the flowers, alright?” Alex laughed, wrapping her into a hug from behind.

She turned around to face him, his arms still around her. “Alexander, we have so much to do.”

“And we’ll get it all done. You know I don’t sleep, I’ll stay up and finish the work if needed.”

“You’re right,” she sighed. He kissed the top of her head. It sort of just worked out that Eliza was one of the only people he knew that was shorter than him.

“I like these ones,” he pointed to a white callily right in front of them. Eliza turned around and looked the flowers up and down. 

She seemed surprised when she said, “So do I!” 

~

When they arrived back at the apartment, Alex was weighed down by multiple shopping bags while Eliza walked in front of him, going over a checklist on a clipboard. She opened the door for him, but didn’t look up.

“Are you sure you’re good, Alex?” She asked, but she didn’t seem very concerned. Alex worked out all the time. Surely he could handle a few bags.

“Yeah, I got this,” he said quickly, then rushed to the kitchen table to place everything down. Finally, he took a seat and sighed, “What else is on the list?”

“Just the seating chart and then I think we’re done!” She looked up at him from the clipboard with a smile. 

“Thank the lord!” He said, exasperated. “We’re getting married, babe.” He kissed her on the cheek.

Before she could respond, Eliza’s phone rang and she squeeled, “Oo! This could be the wedding planner!” Then, seeing the contact name on her phone, she frowned. “It’s my father.”

Alex squeezed her shoulder and looked over at her phone.”Are you going to answer it?” 

“I haven’t talked to him in so long,” she whispered. “It must be important.” With that, she answered the phone. Alex admired how she always saw the best in people. If his father had called him, well, he was almost certain he wouldn’t have picked up. 

“Hello?” Eliza said as sweetly as she could. Her mouth parted slightly. “This can’t be true.” Tears began to form in her eyes. Alex held her tighter and gave her a concerned look. “Alex and I will hop on the next flight. Bye, Daddy.”

“What’s going on?” Alex asked, sitting her down on the couch and holding onto her hands. Eliza was still in shock. Her eyes were wide open and she could barely breath. “Eliza, honey, why are we booking a flight?”

“My sister is dead,” Eliza whispered. Alex’s world stopped. His first thought was Angelica. There were so many things he never got to say to her. But, he was wrong. “Peggy’s dead.” 

Relieved would be the wrong word to use, but he couldn’t imagine a life without Angelica. Peggy was like a sister to him. He loved her. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. Nevertheless, he knew that he needed to be strong for Eliza.

Eliza collapsed into him, tears running down her face and feeling of regret filling her stomach. She should have spent more time with her. 

“Shh… I know, I know. Shh… I know, I know,” Alex comforted. Eliza was brought back to years ago, when she was standing outside of Alex’s door after running away from the promise ring her boyfriend, Sam Seabury, had given her. Somehow, the words gave her peace.

She looked up at him, teary eyed and clearly stressed. “Alex, where are we supposed to get the money for a plane ticket to New York? We can barely afford the rent with the wedding!”

“Hey, don’t worry about that,” Alex insisted. “We’ll figure it out.”

“We’re going to have to ask Angelica for money again,” Eliza responded hesitantly.

“Eliza…” Alex hated asking Angelica for money. He knew that was part of the reason why Angelica was with John Church, but it still gave him an uneasy feeling.

“I know. It’s either that or we cancel the wedding.” She seemed very sure of her statement.

“Eliza, we can’t cancel the wedding. It’s two weeks away.”

“Then I’m asking Angelica for money,” she said. There was fire in her eyes. There was grief in her heart that she could not shake. 

“Okay, my love, okay.”

~

Alex and Eliza were on the next flight to New York City while Angelica and John did the same. They had no problem funding their trip. Every time Angelica paid for something that Eliza did, she felt she had a purpose. Eliza was the reason she was with John. Moments like these reminded her why.

Peggy’s death was unexpected. Her heart malfunctioned from a disease that was genetic. Their mom died from the same thing. When the girls got tested when they were young, they were told that none of them had it. Turns out they were wrong. Peggy died in her sleep in peace. 

When they all arrived in the city, it was the day of the funeral. Mr. Schuyler didn’t waste any time. He needed to get back to Atlanta for work. Before she died, Peggy was living in Boston, but it only felt right that she was buried in the City. New York was her home.

The family met before the funeral began. Alex had been holding Eliza’s hand the whole trip, but when she saw Angelica, she immediately broke away. “Angelica,” she whispered.

Angelica ran into her sister’s arms and said, “Eliza.” It was all they could seem to say. 

John and Alex watched them from afar. Alex felt uncomfortable standing next to John. Seeing Angelica was a whole thing within itself. Their phone call after the engagement had only been a few months ago, and they hadn’t said much to each other since. Alex didn’t know if she was upset, mad, okay, or somewhere in between. There was so much left unsaid.

Mr. Schuyler walked into the room with the presence he always created. “Ah, the Schuyler sisters!” Angelica shot daggers out of her eyes. How dare he say that when his youngest had just died? Eliza began to cry into Angelica’s shoulder.

Alex broke the silence. “One soon to be a Hamilton.” He went over to shake the man’s hand. “How are you, Mr. Schuyler?”

His usual look of slight disgust appeared when he noticed Alex. “Ah, but she will always be a Schuyler my boy.” He feigned a look of sadness. “I have certainly been better. The funeral will take place in your mother’s old church and the gathering will take place at our New York City apartment.”

Angelica gave Eliza a small smile, “I’ve arranged for the flowers to be yellow.”

“Oh, she would have loved that,” Eliza beamed. Everyone knew that Peggy’s favorite color was yellow. It embodied her perfectly. She was the morning sun and the birds that sang. She was bright and beautiful.

“We should head to the church,” Mr. Schuyler bellowed. “There are town cars waiting next stairs.” The girls nodded and still held onto each other as they made their way outside. Alex and John followed. Their only place on this day was to be there for the women they loved.

~

The ceremony was beautiful. The sisters gave their speech together, as they didn’t think they could bear doing it alone. Eliza clenched Alex’s hand throughout Mr. Schuyler’s speech. She felt the whole thing was a bold faced lie, and Alex could see it on her face.

The funeral was difficult, but going to the apartment afterward was even harder. When they walked in, both Eliza and Angelica gasped. There were yellow flowers everywhere, but one boquet in the center drew them in. They were roses split into three sections; blue on one side, yellow in the middle, and pink on the other. The note attatched read: To my beautiful Schuyler sisters, my love for you travels across the ocean. I’ll see you soon, Lafayette.

Eliza teared up. Lafayette couldn’t change his flight. He was scheduled to be in America in a week, and to push his flight back a week would have been incredibly expensive. Everyone wished he could have been there, especially Hercules.

Angelica’s favorite color was pink and Eliza’s blue. Only Lafayette would have remembered that small, insignificant detail. “Blue is your favorite color, isn’t it?” Well, except for maybe Alex. He stepped toward her and held her hand. 

John, taking the hint, did the same with Angelica. “And yours is pink?” He asked.

They both smiled. “It was very sweet of him to remember,” Eliza remarked.

The Mirandas’ were the first to arrive at the apartment. Alex left Eliza with her sister and went to go greet his parents. “Mom, Dad, how are you?” Alex asked, hugging each of them.

“That was going to be my question,” Lin said. “How are you holding up, kiddo?” 

“I’m just trying to put all of my focus on Eliza,” he mumbled. Focusing on his own sorrow would be selfish. He loved Peggy, and his grief was real, but he had experienced death all throughout his life. For Eliza, death was fresh. Her mom had died when she was young and their friend John died at a young age, but losing her sister was something else. It wouldn’t be fair for Alex to be codependent on Eliza.

“Good man,” Vanessa replied, patting his shoulder. “We’re here for you if you need anything.” Then, she went to go speak with Eliza. Now more than ever, she needed a mom. 

Similarly, Alex needed a Dad. “Let me pour you a drink,” Alex said to Lin. He walked over to the mini bar and made his Dad a gin and tonic. For himself, he poured a scotch on the rocks. “Cheers.”

“Are you ready for the wedding?” Lin asked, leaning against the bar with his son.

“That’s a loaded question,” Alex responded, laughing a bit. “I’m ready to marry Eliza. I love her. I just think it’s going to be difficult without her sister there.”

“Alex, you’ve been tested with difficult situations your whole life. This is just the first test of your marriage. You and Eliza were meant to be. I’m sure your wedding day will be beautiful, and Peggy will be looking down on you both with all the love in the world.”

Alex paused for a moment. “How is it that you always know what to say?”

Lin grinned. “Some people call me a genius.”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you pulled the genius card!” Alex laughed.

“Vanessa had to set up a new rule where I can only say that once a week. I still think it’s funny; she’s not exactly on board,” Lin replied with a light chuckle.

“You know, I’m starting to think Mom might be the genius.”

“Oh, I have no doubt that she’s the smarter one. All I did was right a musical that people sort of like,” Lin confessed.

More people were filing into the apartment at this point, so Alex whispered, “Speaking of which, how’s the new show coming?”

Lin’s eyes scanned the room. He was trying to keep the show quiet until it was ready to be previewed. “It’s going really well, mijo. The songs you wrote, they’re fantastic! I can’t wait until we can start auditioning. I want you to be part of the process, but we can talk about that later.”

“You know I would love that,” Alex replied.

Suddenly, a man walked through the door that Alex thought he would never see again. Funerals tended to bring out every type of person. However, Samuel Seabury didn’t seem like the funeral type. Alex looked over to Eliza, who was still deep in conversation with Vanessa. Luckily, she hadn’t seen Sam yet. 

Alex stepped away from his father to confront him. “What are you doing here, man?” Alex asked, putting a hand up and stopping at the door.

“Alex,” Sam seethed. “It’s good to see you. If you must know, Mr. Schuyler invited me.”

“You barely knew her,” Alex grumbled. 

“I’m here for Eliza,” Sam explained. 

“She doesn’t want you here!” Alex emphasized, his voice at a louder volume than he had hoped.

Eliza looked over to them and, seeing Sam, a concerned look appeared on her face. With the whole room staring at them now, Eliza quickly shuffled over to the two of them.

“What are you doing here?” She angrily whispered. It wasn’t often that Eliza was angry, but when she was, her face turned a deep shade of red.

“Eliza, do you think we could talk in private?” Sam asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Alex placed a protective arm around his fiance. 

“I don’t think so,” Eliza replied, gritting her teeth. She never wanted to see that man again.

“Fine, then I’ll just say it here,” Sam huffed. Then, fully aware that the entire room had their eyes on the three of them, he announced, “Eliza, I’m still in love with you. I never stopped loving you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much is happening! sorry this update took so long; this chapter was difficult to write. let me know what you think! as always, I reply to every comment and appreciate every kudos :)
> 
> xoxo  
> Emily


	4. The Bachelor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never stop thinking about Eliza!"

“I never stopped loving you.” Sam’s words rang in Eliza’s ears. The room fell completely silent. Then, fearing the stares and the awkwardness of the people around them, Eliza pinched Sam’s shoulder and dragged him upstairs.

“Hey! Ow,” Sam complained. Alex followed them as he did his best not to punch the man. At the same time, he loved how enraged his fiance was. If she hadn’t reacted this way, Alex might have been nervous.

Eliza took them into her childhood bedroom and slammed the door behind them. “What do you think you’re doing?” She yelled, her arms crossed.

Sam paused for a moment to look around the bedroom. “Wow, I haven’t been in here in awhile,” he said with a smirk. Eliza rolled her eyes.

“Listen, Sam, I’m engaged,” she said desperately, holding up her hand so that he could see her ring. She pulled Alex into her side. “I’m engaged to Alex.”

“So your father told me,” he replied with the same look of disgust Mr. Schuyler usually gave him. “Come on Eliza, you could do so much better than this street rat.” He reached out to grab her hands, but Alex pulled her away from him.

“Oh, man, you did not just go there,” Alex said, his voice threatening confrontation. Eliza had to hold him back.

“Remember what we had, Eliza. I could give you so much more than him,” Sam persuaded.

“Alex is everything I want, Sam. I don’t love you.” Alex had never seen Eliza be so harsh. The situation called for it, of course, but Eliza usually did her best to spare other’s feelings. He held her hand, giving her comfort in her words.

Seeing there was nothing he could do at the present moment, Sam muttered, “This isn’t the end.” Then, he slammed he door behind him.

Eliza sighed out of relief and wrapped herself around her fiance. “Why today?” She asked, looking up at him with her big, teary, deer eyes.

“I don’t know, ‘Liza,” Alex muttered, running his hand through her hair. “He’s an asshole.”

Eliza cracked a smile. “I love you,” she said lightly. Then, she buried her face in his shoulder. “We have to go back out there, don’t we?” The fabric of his shirt muffled her sounds.

“What?” Alex asked, taking her chin and lifting up so that their eyes would meet.

“We have to go back out there,” she replied with a sad smile.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Alex assured her, shaking his head. Then, to Alex’s surprise, Eliza began to giggle. “What?” He asked her.

“I cannot believe Sam said ‘street rat’,” she continued to laugh. “He sounded like a disney movie.” Alex laughed along with her. Then, she began to sing, “Riff raff, street rat, I don’t buy that…”

~

Lafayette had begun planning Alex’s bachelor party the day he told him he was proposing. All the way from France, he made calls and planned the perfect night. When it finally arrived, he, Alex and Hercules were sitting in a limousine with glasses of champagne in their hands.

“Mon ami, you’re getting married! Unbelievable!” Lafayette exclaimed, clinking his glass with Alex’s.

“And to Eliza! What a catch,” Hercules added.

“It doesn’t feel real,” Alex admitted. “She’s the one. She’s perfect.”

Hercules leaned into Lafayette. “Aw, that’s adorable,” said Lafayette. Then, Hercules looked around the limo and decided to point out the obvious.

“Guys, I think we need more friends. This is a little sad.”

“I have plenty of friends back in France, mon amour! Plus, I know that you have lots of friends at your design school. It seems we just need to help our little Alex here…”

“I have friends!” Alex protested. They gave him pointed looks. “I have you guys, Eliza, Angelica, and there’s this guy at school named Aaron that I’m sort of friends with.”  
“Please, you hate him!” Hercules rebutted.

“I don’t hate him, I just disagree with his choices most of the time.” The couple rolled their eyes. “You guys are all I need and besides, I’ve got the best friend up there. Somehow, he’s always available to talk.” Alex pointed at the sky in reference.

Lafayette looked at Alex sympathetically. “John would have loved this. He would have wanted to be here.”

“If he were here, the wedding might be a little different, don’t you think?” Alex asked, giving him a small chuckle. “I know he’s watching, though.”

When the men were juniors, their friend- and Alex’s boyfriend, John Laurens died in a car accident. Alex thought he was the love of his life, until he was taken away from him and he fell in love with Eliza. As his dad liked to say, things happen for a reason. He couldn’t help but feel like John had brought him Eliza.

Hercules nodded. “He wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

Lafayette held up his glass of champagne and announced, “To John.”

Hercules and Alex followed. “To John.” Their glasses clinked together in celebration, followed by a quick swig by each of them.

Suddenly, Alex became wide eyed and started to have a flashback, even though he hadn’t had one in years. He drew in a breath and began to stare off into space, his friends too lost in one another’s eyes to take notice. Without warning, Alex was back in his parent’s apartment.

-  
The room was spinning. He couldn’t breathe. He hated this feeling; he forgot what it felt like to feel this way. From outside himself, he heard a voice say, “Alex, you’re safe. You’re in your apartment. You’re with your dad, Lin, and your mom, Vanessa. It’s okay, Alex.”

He recognized the voice to be Lin’s, but he couldn’t respond. He felt as if he was watching John die all over again and the world was crashing down around him. His hands were shaking and they wouldn’t stop. He was sixteen again.

“Alex, did you run out of your medication?” He heard Lin ask. He tried to jog his memory, and when it finally came to him, he was able to nod his head ‘yes’. “Buddy, you need to tell us when you run out of your medication.”

“Vanessa, do we have any alcohol in the fridge?” Lin asked. Vanessa gave him a confused look, but then went to check anyway.

“We only have champagne,” she replied, still standing at its door.

“Can you put a splash in a glass?” He asked her.

“Lin, this isn’t exactly the time to be drinking,” she said cautiously.

“No, no,” he shook his head, still staring at Alex with a concerned look. “I think it’ll calm him down. He’s not on his medication, so it won’t be dangerous.”

Understanding, Vanessa brought the champagne to Lin who brought it up to the boy’s lips. Alex took the sip, though apprehensive. After a moment, he started to feel calmer. The color came back to his face.

“Better?” Lin asked eventually.

“Better,” Alex replied quietly. “Thank you.”

“I’m going to go pick up your medication,” Vanessa said, putting on her coat. “You should get to bed, Alex. I’ll see you in the morning, love.” She kissed the top of his head then ruffled his hair, causing him to produce an embarrassed smile.

“Thanks mom,” he said.

Vanessa smiled widely at Alex calling him ‘mom’. He only did so every once in awhile, even though he called Lin ‘dad’ all the time. He loved her just as much as he loved Lin, however, he lost his mother more recently, so it was more difficult for him to call her his mom.

“You’re welcome, Alex,” she replied. With that, she was gone.

“Can you get to your bedroom by yourself?” Lin asked, still studying the boy.

Alex nodded. Then, he rose from his seat on the couch and made his way to his bed. At the last moment, he turned around and quickly stepped to his dad and wrapped his arms around him.

He let a few tears fall. “I just miss him so much.”

“I know, I know, shh… I know, I know.”  
-

“Alex?” Lafayette asked, bringing him back from the past. “Mon ami, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything is fine. I just remembered the last time I had champagne,” Alex replied, still a bit shaken up. He had forgotten what it felt like to be sixteen.

Seeing Alex’s look of distress, Hercules said, “Well, we’re here. Why don’t we go inside?”

“Good idea,” Alex said with a smile.

~

The restaurant Lafayette had made reservations at was fancy, to say the least. He and Hercules insisted that Alex wouldn’t pay, even though they were all broke and in college. Alex felt guilty, but they wouldn’t give him another option.

The dinner was fantastic. Alex had a piece of steak that was better than anything he had ever tasted before in his whole life. They even had vegetarian options for Lafayette. They sat in silence for a few five minutes, just eating.

Alex didn’t want strippers at his bachlorette party and he had made that very clear to his friends. They even double-checked to make sure he didn’t want male strippers. ‘That wouldn’t be cheating… right?” They had asked. Alex rolled his eyes. It most certainly would have been cheating, but he was sure Eliza wouldn’t have minded either way. She wanted him to have fun tonight, even if that involved strippers. Alex still felt uncomfortable about the idea.

So, instead, they were going to eat a nice dinner, then go home and watch a Disney movie, just like they used to. Doing things they way they did back when they lived together in New York City was enough of a party for him.

Just as they were getting ready to go home and pop in Peter Pan, Alex saw an unfriendly face from the other side of the restaurant. He became wide eyed and looked up at his friends in discomfort. “Okay, don’t turn around, but Sam Seabury is behind you.”

“What?” Hercules asked with anger in his voice. “What’s that fucker doing here?”

“Well, you know how he came to the funeral? Shit went down with he and Eliza afterward. I’m assuming it’s about that.”

“Fucking Seabury…” Lafayette muttered. Just then, Seabury spotted Alex and quickly began to walk toward him, a determined look on his face. Alex kept his head down.

“Hamilton,” he said slyly, leaning on the back of Alex’s chair. “Lafayette, Mulligan.”

“What do you want, Seabury?” Alex replied.

“Mr. Schuyler informed me where you were eating tonight, and I’ve come to ask you to concede your engagement to Eliza.” The formal side of Seabury disgusted Alex.

“What?” Alex asked incredulously, rising out of his chair. “How dare you ask me that?”

“Think about Eliza. I could provide for her while you certainly can’t. Mr. Schuyler doesn’t agree to your marriage. Give her a better life than yours, Alex.”

“I am thinking about Eliza! I never stop thinking about Eliza! You haven’t been there for her since high school. What are you trying to gain from this?”

Noticing the shift in focus around the restaurant, Hercules cleared his throat. “Gentlemen, why don’t we take this outside? This is inappropriate.”

“Fine,” both Sam and Alex grumbled, not taking their eyes off of one another.

Lafayette escorted the two outside while Hercules paid the bill. They stepped over to the side of the restaurant, though not into the alleyway because Lafayette wanted them to be in bright daylight.

Alex didn’t waste anytime. “Eliza doesn’t want to be with you. How could you ever think that she would leave me for you?” He was angrier than Lafayette had ever seen him.

“Maybe she’s opposed now, but in the future she will see that being with somebody who cannot provide for her will be a mistake!” Sam was passionate. It didn’t make any sense.

Alex’s words had failed, so he threw a punch instead. Sam staggered backwards, feeling its effects. Clearly, he wasn’t the fighter that he was in high school, so he didn’t fire back. He spit on the ground, and began to walk away.

“Fine, Hamilton. We’ll speaking again soon,” he growled.

Hercules and Lafayette stood behind Alex, completely stunned. Alex stayed in his place, rubbing his knuckles and watching Seabury leave. “Okay guys, we should get to class,” Hercules said.

Alex turned around and gave him a confused look. “What?”

“You just punched Seabury. Clearly, it’s junior year again and we need to get to class,” he replied with a chuckle.

“Good one, mon amour!” Lafayette exclaimed, planting a kiss on his cheek. Alex just rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo shit is getting real! he will be back, folks. but, don't worry, the wedding is up next! shit will go DOWN there. thanks for reading! as always, I'll reply to every comment and I'll be eternally grateful for each and every kudos.
> 
> xoxo  
> Emily 
> 
> p.s rip peggy I love her so much


	5. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who would've thought that the scruffy little foster kid I met five years ago would be standing here before me, ready to get married."

There is no real way to explain how you feel on the day of your wedding. It’s a rush of emotions. Hapiness, first of all, then fear, love, admiration, and anxiety, not necessairily in that order. At three o’clock in the afternoon on their wedding day, Alexander   
Hamilton and Eliza Schuyler stood in front of their mirrors in separate dressing rooms, preparing for the day ahead. The wedding was in an hour and a half. 

“Mon ami, are you ready?” Lafayette asked, standing behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders. Lafayette was his best man, but Hercules helped him all the way. When Herc and Laf got married at some point in the future- they weren’t in a rush- Alex was to be Herc’s best man and Laf had a best friend from France that would be his. Hercules was supposed to be John’s. He didn’t mind that he wasn’t ever going to be one.

“I love her,” Alex stated, “but I don’t think anyone is every ready for something like this.” Lafayette let out a small chuckle.

“There is no need to be nervous, mon petit lion. There were never two more meant to be than you and your dear Eliza,” he smiled. Just then, Hercules and Lin walked through the door; both dressed in their best.

“Oh, look at my son! Doesn’t he look handsome?” Lin asked, clapping a hand on his back. Herc, Laf, and Lin stood behind him in the mirror while they all looked at his reflection. “My son is getting married.”

“I’m getting married,” Alex repeated.

“Who would’ve thought that the scruffy little foster kid I met in five years ago would be standing here before me, ready to get married,” Lin said with wonder.

“You should have seen him when we first met him,” Hercules scoffed. “I almost turned around and ran.”

“Oh, come on now I wasn’t that scary,” Alex replied, an embarrassed grin on his face.

“Alex, even I was scared of you,” Laf laughed.

-  
It was so fucking cold. On the subway to his first day of school, that was the constant theme of his thoughts. His new life in New York City was the best opportunity he and his mother had ever been granted. The cold, however, wasn’t a fun added bonus. He could see his breath, for god’s sake!

He was thirteen, but his mind was older. He had been through more than most at thirteen because of his previous home in the Caribbean. The city didn’t scare him. He knew that he needed to act tough to be tough. At his new school, he was prepared to fight fire with fire and fend off the people that tried to tear him down. He didn’t expect to make friends. The only thing he wanted was to get good grades and get ahead so that he would get into a good university and be successful. Then, he could pay for his mom’s life and she wouldn’t have to work any more. That would be a good day.

When he arrived at the school, Alex trudged through the entrance doors and ignored the stares from the other kids. He was supposed to go to the main office to pick up his schedule, but the problem was that he didn’t exactly know where the office was. He needed to ask for help, something he had never been very good at doing.

A few steps inside, he noticed a boy that was sitting on the stoop of the stairs to the second floor. His headphones were on and he was reading a book, so Alex decided that he seemed like the kind of person he might want to know. Alex went up to him with no hesitation. 

“Alexander Hamilton,” he said, sticking out his hand for the boy to shake. He looked up at him, and Alex noticed his freckles for the first time. He didn’t know many people with freckles. 

Hesitantly, the boy took off his headphones and closed his book. “John Laurens,” he replied, receiving his handshake. 

“Can you show me where the main office is? I’m new and I need to get my schedule,” Alex asked bluntly.

John looked at Alex curiously. “Yeah, of course.” He then placed his book in his backpack and began to walk to the office. “Where are you from?”

“The Caribbean. The island of St. Croix, to be exact,” Alex replied.

“What brings you to New York?”

“A better life,” That’s all Alex would say. There was more to the story, of course, but he wasn’t about to tell a stranger his life story in the first ten minutes of meeting him. That was more of a day later type thing.

It didn’t take long for Alex to get his schedule. John offered to bring him to his classes, but first insisted that Alex had to meet his friends. He hadn’t expected to make friends on his first day.

“Hercules, Lafayette, this Alexander Hamilton,” John said, introducing them. The boys looked at him with wide eyes. They didn’t have the same reaction that John had. Alex wasn’t exactly pretty to look at. He had a bruise on his face from a fight he had before he left the Caribbean, his hair was all scruffy because he hadn’t had a hair cut in a long time, and there were cuts on his knuckles from previous affairs. 

“Hey Alex,” Lafayette said hesitantly. “Can we call you Alex?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Alex replied non-chalantly. He didn’t want to seem very eager.  
“I like Alexander better. It’s got a better ring to it,” John said.

“My mom calls me Alexander,” Alex added. His face then turned bright red. “I mean, uh, shit there’s no way to cover that.”

“So, you’re not so tough, are you Alex?” Hercules asked with a small laugh.

“Only when you piss me off,” Alex laughed in return.  
-

“That is, until he talked about his mom!” Hercules reminded Lafayette.

“Oh, that is right!” Lafayette laughed. Then, to Lin he said, “We would come to find out that little Alex’s mom had many more names for him.”

Alex groaned. “Let’s not talk about that, okay? My wedding day is supposed to be a happy day. Besides, I’m sure she’s calling me those stupid names from up there.” He pointed at the ceiling and smiled.

“She sure is, buddy, she sure is,” Lin replied.

Suddenly, Angelica burst through the door with a panicked look on her face. “Sam Seabury is here,” she stated. “I tried to stop him, but he got away from me and now I can’t find him.”

“Shit,” Alex spat. “I’m going to Eliza’s dressing room. Everyone else needs to search for him, okay?” They all nodded their heads in agreement. 

~

Alex ran to Eliza’s dressing room, his tie whipping over his shoulder like a cartoon character. Without a second of hesitation, he burst into Eliza’s room.

He had slammed the door open faster than anything he had ever done, but when he started to see what was happening inside, it felt like the slowest moments of his life.

First, he saw Sam grab hold of Eliza’s shoulders. Then, he watched Sam kiss his fiance. She quickly pulled away and then the two of them looked at Alex. Sam looked at him with a smirk while Eliza’s was full of worry and regret.

“Alexander, I tried to get him to leave!” Alex didn’t say anything.

“Eliza, you can’t deny that there’s something between us!” Sam insisted, grabbing hold of the girl’s hands. She quickly ripped away from his hold.

“Oh, you’ve got to be FUCKING kidding me. I’m going to take care of you right here, right now,” Alex seethed, stepping toward him. Eliza began to back away from Sam, slowly going toward the phone.

She mouthed to him, ‘I’m going to call 911’, and Alex gave her a slight nod. She slid into the bedroom to make the call.

“Alex, are we in grade school again?” Seabury taunted. Alex couldn’t hold it in any longer. He had been so good for so long, and now he needed to take action.

“We must be, if you’ve been messing around with Eliza again,” He balled up his fists.  
“Her father wants me to marry her!”

“I don’t give a shit- and for the record- neither does she! We’re getting married today!”  
“Not if I have anything to do with it.”

Eliza had just stepped out of the bedroom when Alex punched Sam in the face. Luckily, he was knocked out for a little while. Eliza sighed out of relief. Alex rubbed his knuckles.

“They’ll be here soon,” Eliza said quietly.

Alex moved to her, held her face, and kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry darling, you really shouldn’t be needing to deal with this today.” She already had her makeup and hair done. He saw the garment bag in the corner and assumed that she was just about to get dressed when Sam walked in. “You look beautiful.”

“You’re not supposed to see me before the wedding,” she replied with a slight, sad grin.

“You’re also supposed to be a virgin if you’re wearing white.” This caused Eliza to burst out into a real laugh. “Ah, there you go. See, that’s what I like to hear. I just want you to be happy.”

“I’m happy whenever I’m with you.”

Sam stirred a few times, but mostly it was just to moan and hold his face. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. The police were at the door with Mr. Schuyler. Eliza hadn’t originally invited him to the wedding, but after Peggy’s death, she felt it was necessary. She began to regret her decision.

“Eliza Schuyler, do you want to tell me why I am escorting the police into your dressing room right now?” He huffed. Then, he saw Sam lying on the floor and sighed, “Oh.”

The police picked him up and took him out of the room. There weren’t any grounds for him to be arrested on, but they could certainly kick him out of the building.

“Daddy, did you have anything to do with Sam coming to my dressing room today?” The anger was evident in Eliza’s eyes.

He was hesitantly cautious. “I might have encouraged him to come here.”

Eliza’s eyebrows knit together and her slight frown turned into one of pure outrage. Her cheeks flamed red. “I’m going to need to ask you to leave as well,” she demanded as politely as possible.

“What do you mean?” He asked, taken aback.

“I don’t want you at my wedding. You are no longer invited.” She closed her eyes, unable to look at him straight. She didn’t want to cry in front of him.

Mr. Schuyler’s mouth opened slightly and he stood in the room for a moment, completely silent. Then, after processing what his daughter had said strode out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Eliza turned around to face Alex, then fell into his shoulder and began to cry. He stroked her back, trying to comfort her. “Shh… I know, I know.”

“I-I couldn’t let him stay,” she stuttered. 

“You made the right decision.”

She leaned away to wipe her tears. “Oh! My makeup, it was already done. We’re going to have to redo everything now.”

He looked at her with loving eyes. “You could have just rolled out of bed and I would still think that you’re the most beautiful woman that I’ve ever seen.” She slightly rolled her eyes.

“You love me too much.” He kissed her. Then, she bit her lip and he could clearly see that she was still worried. 

“Okay, I’ll go get Angelica. I’ll tell her it’s a code red makeup emergency.”

She laughed at him. “Well, don’t just stand there! Code red!” Somehow, with her father gone, she felt ten times better about getting married to her love today. The day was just supposed to be about her and Alex, and now it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's gone now guys. I swear. Do you like the flashbacks? Drop a comment or a kudos and I'll love you forever!
> 
> xoxo  
> Emily

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on my tumblr, helplessandnotsatisfied!


End file.
